


starlight therapy kiss

by seventhstar



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Magical Boy AU, Zexal Fanwork Marathon, boys in cute skirts, misuse of sailor moon canon, sailors benetnasch and hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical Boy AU, featuring Ryoga and Yuuma in cute skirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starlight therapy kiss

“Moon Barrier!”  
  
Ryoga — or rather, at that moment, Sailor Benetnasch — stopped in his tracks. His heels scraped against the concrete. He folded his arms across his chest, over the Barian crest set over his chest, and sighed.  
  
Somewhere out there Yuuma was fighting.  
  
Ryoga was not actually supposed to be helping Yuuma, or talking to him, or associating with him. It was understood that the Seven Barian Soldiers were only supposed to be on earth long enough to take the Numeron Code, whereever it was. They were not supposed to interact with humans more than necessary.  
  
That was fine for Durbe and Mizael and Alit and Gilag and Vector — none of them had ever been anything more than Barians. They had woken from their crystal sleep when Nasch returned, and it was as if no time had passed at all for them. They had not been swayed; how could they be?  
  
It was different for Rio and himself. They had been asleep in human form, their memories buried deep. They remembered something more than war and pain.   
  
When his powers had first awakened, he had fought at Yuuma’s side and protected him. He had not realized then why his powers responded so strongly to Yuuma’s, but now…  
  
“I should go,” Ryoga said. Instead he sighed again and took off running in the direction of Yuuma’s voice. His cape and skit fluttered in the night breeze, crimson against the moonlight; he mourned the full length cape that came with his true form, as the one attached to the Sailor uniform only reached his waist.   
  
The miniskirt and heels weren’t as annoying as he thought they would be — although Ryoga had seen the way Yuuma looked at him while transformed, and it was hard to dislike anything that brought that blush to Yuuma’s face.  
  
When he found Yuuma, the fight was over. Yuuma, in his gold and white uniform, the armored shoulders gleamed, sword in hand, was standing over the scorch marks of the beast. He hadn’t heard Yuuma call an attack; it must have been weak, then.   
  
Yuuma was beautiful. He was standing by the plaza fountain; the jets of water were sparkling behind him. The white of his leotard, the shine of the Key on his chest that held the bow there, the flames that leapt up the sides of his heels (and he wobbled on them when he wasn’t in battle, too), and the way his eyes shone when he was focused, fists clenched, every movement acrobatic and graceful and perfect — Ryoga swallowed.  
  
“Shark!”   
  
“Yuuma.”  
  
“I thought — you haven’t been at school.” Yuuma stumbled over the words; Ryoga could see him trying for normalcy. He played with the hem of his skirt, and Ryoga actively made himself look at Yuuma’s face and not at the two inches of exposed thigh visible beneath Yuuma’s fingers. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Ryoga wanted to ask Yuuma if he was okay, but the last time they met had been unpleasant. _Better not to remind him,_ he thought.  
  
“I miss you,” Yuuma said. “I mean…we made a good team. I thought.”  
  
“I’m a Barian.”  
  
“Yeah, but…” Yuuma takes a deep breath. “I still —”  
  
Ryoga never found out what Yuuma still, because in the nest second Yuuma lunged forward and threw his arms around his neck, uncaring of the sharp points on his armored shoulders, and _kissed him full on the mouth._  
  
Yuuma’s mouth, hot over his own, and Ryoga forgot promptly that he was not supposed to come near him because they were enemies, dammit, as Mizael had said to him over and over. He was the leader of the Barians and he was after the thing Yuuma had sworn to protect and here they were — Yuuma’s fingers in his hair, Ryoga grabbing him by the waist, _what the hell am I doing?_  
  
He started to pull away, but Yuuma made a noise, like Ryoga was leaving him bereft, and Ryoga hadn’t been able to say no to Yuuma since the day they met, because Yuuma was so earnest about things, and his face always gave him away.  
  
And then they were kissing again, the stars and the moon bright overhead, and how ironic was it that the two could exist overhead untroubled in the same sky and yet and he and Yuuma could not.  
  
“Can’t we just work together?” Yuuma asked, his mouth still so close it brushed against Ryoga’s jaw when he spoke. “We can — we can figure out the Code later, but right now we still have to —”  
  
“You know I can’t.” Ryoga let a hand slide down Yuuma’s back, fingertips dangerously high on the back of his leg, just under the hem of his skirt. “Sailor Hope —”  
  
“Don’t call me that,” Yuuma began, and then the monster lunged down at them.


End file.
